The Good, The Bad, And The Others
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: It has been a month since Jack, Kate, Sayid and Juliet returned to the camp, but as things start to get back to normal little do they know that something much more sinister is on its way towards them. But by the time it reaches them will it be to late?


Charlie woke in a cold sweat, the image of the same nightmare that had haunted him for the last few days still fresh in his mind. He had dreamt once again about his death, when it would happen, how it would happen and each time it was a little different. This time it was saving Claire's life, which leads him to Ethan shooting him, the same Ethan that less than four months ago Charlie killed trying in blind fury. The sun was just starting to rise and beams of orange light danced across the oceans horizon and the stars slowly fading away, the beach was deadly silent, and tent like huts littered the beach made from the remains of the fuselage of flight 815. He lay on the ground staring up at the canvas roof that sheltered him, Claire and Aaron. While Claire slept on her airline seat she sigh and had rolled over in her sleep while Charlie lay on the warm sand. He sat up and pulled on a dirty t-shirt, thinking he was the only one awake on the whole beach.

Less that a few yards away Kate woke slowly from a deep sleep, she rubbed her eyes to realize she was not in her own shelter, she looked to her left to find a sleeping Sawyer lying next to her, she slowly got off the floor and gathered up her clothes before Sawyer woke. She pulled on her shirt and tiptoed out of his tent. She stretched and looked down to the far end of the beach to Jack's shelter. She sighed and walked towards her tent to make out she had been there all night. However, as Kate left his tent Sawyer opened his eyes, he had been awake all this time; he did not sleep at all last night he lay awake for hours wondering if this was all just a ploy to get at Jack or if she really meant every word and action. Sawyer was crazy for Kate but questioned if the only interest Kate had with him was jealousy.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, the beach was brought to life, the survivors bustled around the beach like it was there home, making food, tidying up, adjusting there huts and shelters, but one didn't feel quite as home as the others. For the third night in a row Juliette was woken by her roof caving in on her while she slept, as she was tightening up some extra knots a bowl of oat meal appeared in front of her eyes.

"Hungry?" Jack smiled as he waved the bowl under her nose; she laughed and took the bowl off him and the two sat down to eat breakfast.

* * *

The Jungle was dark as the sky opened up and poured it down with rain, Claire thought I would be wise to shelter under a large canopy, clutching a bunch of banana's close to her chest, she ran from under one canopy to the next trying to shelter from the rain as much as she could. A twig snapped behind her and she turned,

"Charlie?" she called hoping that it was he that had been following her for the last few minuets. As she continued to dart from tree to tree, the rainfall increased making it almost impossible to see a head of her. She stopped under a large palm tree when some one grabbed her face, covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming a needle was injected into her arm and Claire fell unconscious. The hooded person picked her up and carried her over one shoulder into the rain.

Desmond woke in a panic, he rubbed his eyes his breathing heavy. He darted out of his shelter and jogged down the beach, Claire and Charlie were happily eating there breakfast playing with baby Aaron. Had it just been a horrid dream or did Des just witness another of his visions, he made his way over to the trio, Charlie was now happily strumming his guitar for Claire and Aaron's amusement

"Morning Brother… and Sister" he said with his cheerer Scottish ancient and winked at Claire, she smiled back

"Morning Desmond" Claire said and Charlie grunted still strumming his guitar "Would you like some oat meal?" she asked handing him a bowel

"No thanks but I would like to have a word with you Charlie"

"What now? Can't it wait?" he said with a mouth full of oatmeal, Des nodded and the pair walked along the beach so Claire was out of earshot,

"Have you had another vision?" he asked as they walked further away from the campsite

"Aye brother" He said even though he was not sure himself

"Then what is it? Do I get dragged off by some wild boar?" Charlie joked

Desmond's face serious "It's Claire Charlie,"

Charlie stopped in his tracks "what?" he hissed

"She heads off into the jungle and something takes her, I'm not sure but I think its human" he whispered, "Charlie you can't let her go into the jungle alone at any time, I don't know when it will happen, I just know it will in the next few days. And she mustn't know"

"Why can't she know, if she does maybe she won't go into the jungle alone"

"Because it will worry her, and she and Aaron will never leave that shelter if she knew; you have to keep it a secret Charlie"

Charlie nodded and made his way back over to Claire and Aaron "what was that about?" Claire asked

"Nothing, he just wanted to know if I would go hunting with him later, I'd say I'd think about it" Charlie lied. He felt bad lying to Claire but if it was the only way. He watched her play with Aaron and smiled, he cared for Claire from the moment he saw her, and Aaron felt like a son to him. Just the thought of loosing either one of them brought a tear to his eye, He could now cope with the concept of him knowing that he was going to die on this island, but the thought of losing Claire made him miserable, and the thought of Aaron not having a mum made it worse.

"I'm going to head into the jungle to get Aaron his breakfast…"

"No. I mean these no banana's in the kitchen?" Claire shook her head "I'll go then, give you chance for a rest"

She smiled "Thank you Charlie" he placed his guitar against a palm tree and jogged off into the jungle in search of bananas.

Meanwhile across the other side of the beach Kate emerged from her shelter, her long dark hair tied back into a ponytail. The smell of the salty sea air made her feel nauseous; she slumped beside the water bath and splashed her face with warm water, she felt extremely dizzy and clung on to the side of the water bath for support. Towards the other end of the beach by the kitchen, she noticed Jack and Juliette having a in-depth conversation, this made her feel worse.

"You ok Freckles?" a familiar voice asked her, she nodded still staring at Jack and Juliette not even noticing Sawyers presence. He sat beside her, "You don't look so good," he told her, she did look a lot paler than she usually did, and he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead "Damn Kate you're burning up! I'm taking you to Jack," he said pulling her to her feet,

"I'm fine" she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and walked away. As he watched her walk down the beach, he noticed she was uneasy on her feet, like a drunk after a long hard night of drinking. As she walked a bit, further, she stumbled and fell on to her hands and knees in the sand, Sawyer picked her up, dusted her off, and led her to the shade of the larges palm tree on the beach. She sat at the base; she looked like she was in her own little world.

"What wrong Kate?" Sawyer was now starting to worry he had never seen her act this way before "I'm getting J…"

"No!" Kate said, "James I'm… I'm going to be sick" she leaned around behind the tree and sure enough she vomited, she wiped her mouth and sat at the base in front of Sawyer again.

"I'm getting Jack" he got to his feet and started to walk away when Kate grabbed his arm

"No, I'm fine" she ensured him "honest"

"Yeah right Kate you really look ok" she let go of his arm and he began to walk away

"Sawyer!" he looked round to see Kate collapse in a heap on the sand, he ran to he to help her but she was un conscious, he looked over his shoulder to see Jack and Juliette making there way up the beach.

"JACK!"


End file.
